


Не то чтобы (совсем не) Алые паруса

by Teado



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teado/pseuds/Teado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рано или поздно наступает время, когда приходится делать выбор между плохим и очень плохим вариантом. После Трензалора Доктор надеялся, что ему еще долго не придется искать выход из ситуации, в которой он лишится чего-то — кого-то — несмотря на принятое решение. И декорации из надгробий и разрытых могил как нельзя лучше подходили для того, чтобы потерять одного из немногих небезразличных Доктору людей. Оставалось выбрать, — кого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не то чтобы (совсем не) Алые паруса

Рано или поздно наступает время, когда приходится делать выбор между плохим и очень плохим вариантом. После Трензалора Доктор надеялся, что ему еще долго не придется искать выход из ситуации, в которой он лишится чего-то — кого-то — несмотря на принятое решение. И декорации из надгробий и разрытых могил как нельзя лучше подходили для того, чтобы потерять одного из немногих небезразличных Доктору людей. Оставалось выбрать, — кого.

Его Клара, — милая умная Клара, — всерьез ждала, что он выстрелит в Мисси. Что сможет вот так легко убить лучшего друга, пусть между ними и было множество разногласий. Доктор не сомневался, что у Мисси есть запасной план, она просто не могла продуманно загнать себя в угол без пары-тройки гениальных идей, и все равно не мог сделать того, что хотела Клара. Но он так устал терять спутников, а затем искать в себе силы, чтобы пустить в ТАРДИС кого-то нового, зная, что рано или поздно его снова покинут. Так что Доктору оставалось всего лишь попытаться убить Мисси или отказаться и уйти, потеряв Клару. И у него больше не было возможности прожить долгую жизнь в деревеньке Рождество, трусливо ожидая, пока все образуется само.

Но неожиданно нашлось еще одно решение, — сзади донесся неприятный поскрипывающий звук шарниров, хотя на кладбище не должно было остаться ни одного кибермена. Мисси удивленно посмотрела куда-то правее плеча Доктора, и он шагнул в эту сторону прежде, чем успел задуматься о причинах своего поступка. Удар пришелся вскользь, — луч кибермена скользнул по лопатке, ударил в руку, и все вокруг поплыло, вспыхнуло черными кругами от резкой нестерпимой боли. Рядом закричала Клара, вскрикнула — почти взвыла — Мисси, и последней мыслью Доктора было, что они обе точно убьют его, если он посмеет не умереть сейчас. А потом осталась только темнота.

Первым вернулся запах. Вокруг пахло весенним лесом после дождя, цветущими деревьями и почему-то влажной шерстью флаббла. Доктор попытался двинуться, но не смог даже пошевелить пальцем, и в этот момент на его грудь легла маленькая ладонь. Звуки вернулись сразу, заполнили собой все, и сквозь шелест листьев он услышал тихое:

— Вставай.

Доктор знал этот голос, но никак не мог вспомнить, кому он принадлежит. Это был кто-то очень близкий и дорогой, но Доктор не знал ни одного ребенка, который был бы настолько важен ему.

— Тета, вставай… пожалуйста.

Голос дрогнул и замолчал, а Доктор вдруг все понял. Он успел осознать, как и когда сумел открыть глаза, пока не встретился взглядом с Мастером. Даже не с Мастером, и, более того, еще не Кощеем, — а с тем маленьким мальчиком, который однажды стал его другом.

— Я не могу, — голос был хриплым и едва слышным, а эта короткая фраза отняла почти все силы, — прости.

Доктор запоздало подумал, что стоило бы удивиться, но над его головой шумел галлифрейский лес, а, значит, все вокруг вряд ли было реальным. И если так выглядело Чистилище, то ему стоило быть благодарным за возможность умереть хотя бы в иллюзии дома.

— Ты сможешь, — Мастер потянул его за рукав, — ну же, давай.

— Не думал, что Смерть придет ко мне в твоем лице, — Доктор глубоко вздохнул и с трудом перевернулся на бок, — но спасибо. И за такое Чистилище тоже.

— Ты ведь хотел вернуться домой, — резко произнес Мастер и, схватив его за плечи, с силой потянул на себя, заставляя сесть, — пойдем.

— Куда?

— Домой, Тета. Здесь недалеко.

Мастер встал, отряхнул со штанов листья и протянул руку, за которую Доктор схватился без колебаний. Он больше не боялся случайно сделать больно Мастеру, ведь его здесь не было и не могло быть. Доктор поднялся, привалился к стволу дерева и попытался выровнять дыхание, пережидая, пока лес перестанет двоиться перед глазами.

— Идем, у нас мало времени, — Мастер озабочено посмотрел вверх, и Доктор увидел в небольшом просвете между кронами свинцово-черное небо, предвещающее долгую бурю.

Сил, чтобы говорить, у него не было. Доктор медленно шел от дерева к дереву, опираясь о плечо Мастера, и тратил все свое упрямство на то, чтобы не упасть. Он чувствовал, что если позволит себе остановиться, хотя бы на минуту, чтобы всего лишь отдохнуть, то уже не сможет сделать ни одного шага.

Лес казался бесконечным, хотя Доктор знал, что они едва ли прошли пару сотен метров. Наконец между деревьями забрезжил свет, Доктор отвлекся на него, зацепился ногой за корень и тяжело осел на одно колено, в последний момент успев выставить руки перед собой.

— Тета! — Мастер наклонился к нему, провел рукой по волосам и как-то отчаянно попросил, — еще совсем немного.

— Не называй меня этим именем, — недовольно возразил Доктор, и злость придала ему сил, чтобы встать и пойти дальше, — и не трогай так. Ты — не он.

Мастер ничего не ответил, только снова зашагал рядом, поддерживая Доктора и мягко проводя его между другими торчащими из земли корнями. Лес закончился внезапно, — Доктор замешкался у дерева, переводя дыхание, поднял взгляд и понял, что стоит на опушке. А впереди был луг, полный алой травы. Она переливалась на солнце и волнами пригибалась от порывов теплого легкого ветерка. Черные грозовые тучи заканчивались вместе с лесом, а вдаль уходило кристально-чистое небо.

— Шагни вперед, — нарушил тишину Мастер, — и все будет хорошо.

Доктор мог с легкостью сделать этот последний шаг, но не хотел — не мог — идти один. Он не боялся смерти, знал, что это не настоящий Галлифрей, но не мог заставить себя вновь пойти по алой траве без Мастера.

— Ты — не он, — Доктор опустился на колени и протянул руки, — но мне все равно, я не хочу возвращаться домой без него. Тебе можно пойти со мной?

Мастер долго молчал, только смотрел на Доктора слишком потерянно и печально, но все-таки подошел и крепко обнял его за шею. Доктор почувствовал, как совсем рядом быстро и рвано бьются два сердца, подхватил Мастера на руки и легко поднялся, больше не чувствуя слабости.

— Скажи мне, она в порядке?

— Да, — коротко выдохнул ему в ухо Мастер и прижался ближе, так что стало трудно дышать.

— Хорошо.

Доктор улыбнулся и безо всякого страха шагнул вперед, под палящие лучи галлифрейского солнца. Алая трава вдруг стала такой яркой, словно светилась изнутри, Доктор зажмурился, попытался отвернуться, но в одно мгновение все погасло, и мир снова накрыла темнота.

Было больно опять открывать глаза, ресницы слиплись, будто он плакал, и Доктору понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы проморгаться, — над ним темнел потолок его собственной спальни в ТАРДИС. Тяжелое кресло, которое всегда стояло у шкафа, было подвинуто к кровати, — в нем, забравшись с ногами, сидела Клара и читала какую-то книгу, щурясь под тусклым светом ночной лампы.

— Клара.

— Доктор! — Клара вскочила, наклонилась над ним и радостно улыбнулась, — наконец-то!

Она была бледной, с темными кругами под глазами, и выглядела еще хуже, чем после смерти Дэнни.

— Иди спать, я в порядке. Мы поговорим позже.

— Это обещание? — Клара положила книгу рядом с лампой и поправила сползший край одеяла, — не надейся, что удастся отвлечь меня очередным приключением.

— Да.

Клара зачем-то потрогала Доктору лоб, будто что-то понимала в лечении Повелителей Времени, зевнула, прикрыв ладонью рот, и ушла в свою спальню, не став спорить. Доктор не собирался снова убегать от разговора, пора было решить все раз и навсегда. И если Клара сможет простить его, то, возможно, ему не придется искать новую спутницу. Доктор повернулся на бок, поморщился от прострелившей спину боли и, не глядя, поправил задравшийся рукав, под которым было спрятано чье-то имя. После Трензалора он так и не смог заставить себя прочитать его, решив, что лучше быть одним, чем пережить новую потерю. В конце концов, спутник и путешествия были неплохой альтернативой, а не чувствовать рядом родственную душу стало почти обыденным.

Доктор закрыл глаза и позволил себе провалиться в сон без сновидений, уже не слыша, как на краю сознания на миг прозвучал и сразу же затих стук не его сердец.

— — —

Дверь хлопнула именно так, как было нужно, — не настолько сильно, чтобы что-то сломать, но достаточно громко для того, чтобы Доктор проснулся. Он натянул одеяло повыше и попытался зарыться лицом между подушек, всем своим видом показывая, что не желает разговаривать, но Клара была непреклонна.

Она подошла к кровати, толкнула Доктора в плечо и чересчур заботливо произнесла:

— Ты не спишь. Я приготовила бульон.

— Нет.

— Выпей, — Клара дернула за край одеяла, и Доктору все-таки пришлось сесть.

Не то чтобы он боялся, что Клара выльет на него бульон, хотя такие опасения и мелькали, но… Им действительно стоило поговорить, пока она не потеряла терпение и не ушла, хлопнув дверью. И Доктор был почто уверен, что в следующий раз это будет дверь ТАРДИС, а не его спальни.

— Спасибо.

Большая кружка была слишком горячей, а в бульоне плавали маленькие кусочки лука, которые Доктор ненавидел, но он выпил все до конца. И только тогда понял, насколько сильно проголодался. Плечо и спина все еще болели, но не так сильно, чтобы о них стоило волноваться. Доктор подвигал рукой, удостоверился в том, что может относительно свободно двигаться и поспешил заверить Клару:

— Я в порядке.

— Знаешь, пока ты не пришел в себя, я сидела рядом и думала, что уйду. Вот ты откроешь глаза, я спокойно пожелаю тебе удачи и навсегда покину ТАРДИС, потому что мне надоело терять, — Клара грустно улыбнулась и перевела взгляд на стену позади изголовья кровати, — а теперь я даже не знаю, как буду снова жить своей скучной человеческой жизнью.

— Так не уходи. Я еще не показал тебе столько планет и времен. Хочешь, познакомимся с твоими любимыми писателями? Только не с Агатой Кристи и Чарльзом Диккенсом, они… Я не мог, Клара.

— Что?

— Когда-то ты сказала, что не знаешь, хороший ли я человек.

Клара молча кивнула.

— Нет, — резко произнес Доктор, — однажды я уже был настолько глуп, чтобы направить пистолет на лучшего друга. И дело не в том, что кроме нас не осталось ни одного Вовелителя Времени, нет. Мастер всегда был моим другом, какие бы разногласия нас не разделяли. Я не мог сделать так, как ты хотела.

— Я хотела, чтобы ей было больно, — Клара усмехнулась, посмотрела на Доктора с несвойственным ей злым весельем, — так же, как и мне. Нет, не говори, что она не виновата в смерти Дэнни, я знаю это. Но в том, что он вернулся… в том, каким он вернулся… только ее вина. Но хуже всего не это, — она дернула рукав кофты вверх и обнажила запястье, на котором угольно-черным было выведено «Руперт», — видишь? Все еще черное, будто Дэнни жив. А все это дурацкая шутка, розыгрыш… И он вот-вот постучится в дверь ТАРДИС и заявит, что хватит уже сидеть здесь, скоро начнутся уроки. Я так хочу, чтобы это прекратилось, Доктор.

— Клара…

— Нет, дай закончить. Я видела ее глаза, когда ты упал. Теперь мне стыдно за то, что моей первой реакцией была радость, темная отчаянная радость от того, как сильно ей было больно. Но тогда, на какой-то короткий миг я была счастлива. Пока не поняла, что произошло.

Доктору хотелось сказать что-то ободряющее, но он не знал, как подобрать нужные слова. И тогда он просто протянул Кларе руку, и она сразу схватилась за нее, смаргивая навернувшиеся слезы.

— Знаешь, что оказалось самым страшным? — Клара перебралась на кровать, села в пол оборота, так и не отпустив ладонь Доктора, — беспомощность. И стыд. Я всегда считала, что чего-то стою, но… Я стояла и смотрела, не зная, что делать. А она смогла.

— Все хорошо, — Доктор больше не любил объятия, но все равно притянул Клару ближе и позволил ей прижаться к своему здоровому плечу.

— Твои сердца не бились, — она тихо всхлипнула и быстро заморгала, не давая себе расплакаться, — я сидела в коридоре на полу у твоей спальни и думала, что… А потом она вышла, сказала, что ты очнешься через несколько дней, и исчезла. Будто для вас это обычное дело.

— Наши встречи и расставания обычно… своеобразны.

— Мне жаль ее, — вдруг сказала Клара и отпустила его руку, — ты и правда идиот в Синей Будке.

— О чем ты…

Он не хотел думать о словах Клары, но против воли снова и снова представлял лицо Мисси и не мог отделаться от этого навязчивого образа. Доктор пытался сделать хуже только себе, но причинил боль им обеим. 

— И раз ты достаточно в порядке, чтобы утешать меня, можешь встать и навестить своих друзей в ЮНИТ. Они хотели видеть тебя.

— Сейчас, я только… — Доктор поднялся, полез в карман за звуковой отверткой и лишь теперь понял, что на нем пижама. Отвратительная голубая пижама с разноцветными котятами, — Клара?!

— Ты ведь не думаешь, что переодевала тебя я? — многозначительно спросила Клара и, не сдержавшись, хихикнула, — не знала, что в твоем гардеробе есть что-то подобное.

— Я тоже не знал, — проворчал Доктор и полез в шкаф за своей одеждой, надеясь, что не найдет вместо нее гавайские рубашки или что-то еще, на что у Мисси хватило воображения.

Их разговор был еще не закончен, и Доктор был рад этой маленькой передышке. Но ЮНИТ не ищет с ним встреч просто ради того, чтобы пригласить на чашечку чая. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что за время его вынужденного отсутствия не случилось ничего серьезного. 

— — —

Нетерсфера сверкала красными огнями, зависнув в трех метрах от пола посреди огромного ангара. От нее к стойкам с компьютерами тянулись разноцветные кабели и провода, и вокруг всего этого суетились несколько десятков техников ЮНИТа. Доктор оставил ТАРДИС подальше от снующих туда-сюда людей и, найдя в толпе разговаривающую с кем-то Кейт Стюарт, поспешил к ней. Клара шла следом, умудряясь одновременно крутить головой во все стороны и не отставать от широкого шага Доктора.

Кейт обернулась к ним так быстро, будто по звуку шагов умела различать всех своих сотрудников и друзей Доктора. И он бы не удивился, если бы это было действительно так, особенно с учетом того, чьей дочерью она являлась.

— Рада, что ты в порядке, Доктор, — телефон Кейт зазвонил, и она, не глядя, сбросила вызов, — Клара.

Доктор всерьез подумал о том, что если услышит еще хотя бы одно «в порядке», то не выдержит и наорет на кого-нибудь, кто подвернется первым. Клара, словно почувствовав его настроение, сделала шаг ближе и встала совсем рядом. Она постоянно так делала, и Доктор находил это забавной типично учительской чертой ее характера.

— А я рад, что ты жива, — он все-таки сдержался, — перейдем к делу.

Не нужно было иметь много ума, чтобы понять, что дело связано со Сферой. Но Доктор хотел услышать, что конкретно от него хотят. Он был совсем не прочь попробовать взломать игрушку Мисси, но еще не решил, стоит ли делать это при ЮНИТе, а тем более — делиться с ними данными.

— Сначала дай мне сказать, — Кейт вздохнула, — я хочу извиниться за своего отца. Он спас меня, а потом на кладбище… Папа не хотел этого, я знаю.

Доктор долго молчал, пытаясь свыкнуться с мыслью, что под маской кибермена был его старый друг Бригадир. А затем ему вдруг стало весело от абсурдности всей этой ситуации, — он усмехнулся и ответил:

— Бригадир всегда мечтал пристрелить Мастера. Видимо, это желание даже после смерти оказалось настолько сильным, что он не пожелал подчиняться приказам, — Доктор хотел хлопнуть Кейт по плечу, но в последний момент передумал, — отец спас тебя. А все остальное — только мое решение.

— Спасибо, — Кейт сразу подобралась и, махнув Доктору и Кларе, пошла к техникам, на ходу успевая объяснять, — мы перевезли Сферу сюда сразу же, как были уничтожены все кибермены. Пытались подобрать комбинацию для дешифровки, но бестолку.

— Конечно, вы не смогли, — согласился Доктор и, не подумав, ляпнул, — это ведь не просто галлифрейский жесткий диск, его делал Мастер. И то, что она сотворила, гениально и…

— Доктор! — возмутилась Клара.

— … очень опасно.

Кейт и Клара одновременно посмотрели на него такими взглядами, которые можно было перевести исключительно как «мы тебе не поверили, но так уж и быть», и Доктор поспешил сделать вид, что он очень заинтересован Сферой.

— Мы сейчас заканчиваем несколько новых алгоритмов дешифровки, и если не выйдет, то хотелось бы услышать твои соображения на этот счет, — Кейт встала за спиной у одного из техников и заглянула в монитор, — включайте.

Доктор не сомневался, что у них ничего не выйдет. Человеческие технологии не могли преодолеть даже галлифрейскую защиту, а с учетом того, что Мисси совершенно точно наложила сверху еще и что-то свое, ЮНИТ никогда не сможет достать даже часть данных.

Техники запустили алгоритм, — Сфера почти минуту оставалась неподвижной, затем вдруг замигала красными огнями, и один из подключенных компьютеров заискрился. Системный блок вырубился с громким хлопком, и из-под корпуса повалил черный дым. Крутящийся рядом ассистент спокойно достал огнетушитель и залил все пеной, не слишком заботясь о сохранности поврежденной техники. Доктор задумался, сколько компьютеров они уже так же пустили в расход.

— Дальше, — произнесла Кейт, не обращая внимания на случившееся.

Следующий алгоритм продержался немного дольше, прежде чем Сфера отрубила электричество от всей компьютерной сети, которая ее опутывала. Доктор хотел предложить Кларе выпить кофе, за которым она бы и сходила, чтобы не так бездарно тратить время, наблюдая за жалкими потугами ЮНИТа. Он повернулся и успел увидеть, как Клара украдкой трет запястье, прежде чем она опустила руку.

— Болит?

— Все в порядке, Доктор.

— Да вы помешались на этом «все в порядке»! — заорал Доктор, напугав некстати проходившего мимо ассистента, — Клара!

— Немного болит, — Клара успокаивающе погладила его по плечу, будто он был одним из ее непоседливых учеников, — но уже прошло.

— Хорошо, — Доктор дернул плечом, избавляясь от ее прикосновения, и снова обратил свое внимание на Сферу.

Сгоревший компьютер заменили, ко всей сети подвели новые электрические провода, а техники перезагрузили систему. Со следующим алгоритмом Сфера даже не стала возиться и просто никак не отреагировала на вмешательство. Краем глаза Доктор заметил, как Клара поморщилась и опять схватилась за запястье.

Он перевел взгляд на мигающую светодиодами Сферу, затем — на опутывающую ее компьютерную сеть, а потом — снова на Клару. И закричал, ошеломленный своей догадкой:

— Прекратите! Хватит! — Доктор подбежал к Кейт, выбил у сидящего рядом с ней техника клавиатуру из-под рук и оттолкнул его от стола, — им больно!

Кейт предупреждающе махнула двинувшейся в их сторону охране и скомандовала:

— Отключиться всем. Совсем выйти из системы и ничего не делать. Все могут прогуляться, объявляю перерыв. Говори, Доктор.

Больше всего он ценил Кейт Стюарт даже не за то, чьей дочерью она была, а за ее проницательный ум и способность оперативно реагировать, а уже потом ждать от Доктора ответов на свои вопросы.

— Покажи запястье, — Доктор протянул руку подошедшей Кларе, и она настороженно посмотрела на него, — так надо.

— И почему мне кажется, что я пожалею об этом? — произнесла она и, не дожидаясь ответа, сама закатала рукав, стараясь лишний раз не смотреть на написанное там имя.

— Ты собираешь всю информацию о моих спутниках. Обойдемся без лишних объяснений? — спросил Доктор и, когда Кейт кивнула, продолжил, — когда все закончилось, Клара сказала, что имя все еще черное, будто он жив. Я не придал этому значения, посчитав побочным эффектом от возвращения, но теперь понял. Каждый раз, когда вы пытались пробиться в Сферу, у Клары болела рука.

— Ты хочешь сказать… — начала Кейт и замолчала, но Доктор договорил за нее.

— … что они вернулись туда. И до сих пор живы, хотя это отвратительный термин для их состояния.

— Доктор… — Клара прижала руку к груди и почти прошептала, — значит, они могут…

— Им некуда возвращаться, — Доктор взял Клару за плечи и развернул к себе, не давая отвернуться. Он не хотел делать ей еще больнее, отнимая неожиданно вспыхнувшую надежду, но и потакать ее мечтам тоже было нечестно, — у них больше нет тел. И единственное, что мы можем сделать, найти способ, как стереть их.

— Ты ведь сможешь сделать так, чтобы им не было больно? — голос Клары дрогнул, сорвался на высокие ноты, становясь похожим на детский. 

И на мгновение, всего на одно мгновение, Доктор увидел перед собой маленькую Эми Понд. Он моргнул, и видение исчезло, оставив после себя неприятный горький привкус.

— Я постараюсь, — он поднял взгляд на Кейт, — оставьте Сферу в покое, пока я не придумаю, что с ней делать.

Доктор ждал, что она будет спорить и убеждать его, что опасно вот так оставлять посреди города потенциально опасный объект, но Кейт лишь кивнула:

— Мы отключим все и поставим охрану, — она совсем не свойственным ей движением провела ладонью по волосам, — не волнуйся, я не буду ничего делать за твоей спиной. Там мой отец, если ты забыл.

— Я не настолько стар, — Доктор подтолкнул Клару к Кейт, — выпейте кофе, съешьте круассаны или займитесь чем-нибудь полезным. А у меня есть дела.

— Доктор… — Клара схватила его за рукав.

— Я скоро вернусь, — пообещал Доктор и, отцепив руку Клары, направился к ТАРДИС.

Ему нужно было поговорить с Эми.

— — —

Сидеть на траве было жестко и неудобно. Доктор чувствовал каждый мелкий камешек под собой, а плечо и спина снова болели, но опереться было не на что. Обычно он выбирал какую-нибудь книгу из библиотеки ТАРДИС, но в этот раз захватил первую попавшуюся, — ту, которую Клара оставила в его спальне.

Раньше они с Эми часто молча сидели рядом, занятые каждый своей книгой, но теперь Доктору приходилось самому читать для них обоих. Он по-прежнему ненавидел концовки, и последние страницы всегда давались с трудом, поэтому Доктор малодушно откладывал их, — всегда останавливался на самом интересном месте, чтобы вернуться позже, когда снова удастся ненадолго остаться без Клары, и закончить. Но Клары в его жизни становилось меньше, и все чаще приходилось ставить обратно на полки прочитанные до конца книги.

— Он тихо отвел рукой ветку и остановился с чувством опасной находки. Не далее как в пяти шагах, свернувшись, подобрав одну ножку и вытянув другую, лежала головой на уютно подвернутых руках утомившаяся Ассоль, — Доктор сорвал травинку и вложил ее между страниц, — на сегодня все, дочитаем в следующий раз. Не знал, что Клара интересуется зарубежными писателями. Тебе нравится эта история, Эми? Рори я спрашивать не буду, он всегда отвечает так же, как и ты.

Доктор потянулся к могильной плите и снял с нее пожелтевший лист, зацепившийся за выгравированные буквы.

— Писатели с таким упоением пишут о мирах, где люди не связаны друг с другом именами, будто в этом есть что-то хорошее. Посмотри на меня, Эми. Я создал себе возможность выбора, но это не помогло, — спина болела уже слишком сильно, и он растянулся на траве, уставившись в тусклое, наполненное дождевыми тучами, небо, — я могу выбрать себе кого угодно. Или достать старый блокнот и прочитать, какое имя носит моя нынешняя родственная душа. Ты как-то попросила меня показать руку, а я соврал тебе. Сказал, что для Повелителей Времени это чересчур личное, и другим не следует знать. Но правда в том, что я тоже не знаю.

Мимо проплыло облако, похожее на щенка, и Доктор, замолчав, разглядывал его, пока оно не расползлось в бесформенную грязно-белую массу.

— Когда-то я был слишком юным и самоуверенным. После одной переделки решил, что могу отрастить себе руку, потратив силу целой регенерации. А вместе с новой рукой сменилось и имя. И я сбился, Эми. Получил имя твоей дочери раньше, чем стоило. А потом, когда встретился с тобой, его уже не было. Я решил, что смогу все исправить. Прочитал новое имя, записал и заставил себя забыть, а сам остался с Ривер… Не смотри так, Рори, она знала. Но теперь, когда пришло время узнать то имя, а следующее снова написать и забыть, я не могу, — Доктор откинул голову и посмотрел на оказавшиеся вверх тормашками надписи, — почему я рассказываю об этом сейчас? Эми, ты пережила Рори на пять лет. Для Вселенной это ничто, но для вашей, человеческой жизни бесконечно долго. Скажи мне, что хуже: быть одному или чувствовать его, но знать, что вы больше никогда не встретитесь?

Лежать оказалось не многим лучше, и он опять сел, чтобы просто поменять положение. Доктор не был человеком и восстанавливался гораздо быстрее, но даже для организма Повелителя Времени последствия от выстрела кибермена не могли пройти так скоро.

— Они все равно уже мертвы, и я могу найти способ, чтобы безболезненно стереть их. Или могу подождать всего шестьдесят-семьдесят лет, пока не умрут все их родственные души, и сделать это тогда. Но я всего лишь старый глупый Доктор, и если Сфера перестанет работать раньше времени, у меня вряд ли получится что-то сделать. И они умрут. Все, кто находится внутри, снова умрут, и я не знаю, какой будет их смерть. Это вопрос морали, Эми. И чем дальше, тем сложнее мне выбирать. Я начинаю думать, что Повелителям Времени неспроста дают столько регенераций. Думаешь, меня заждались? Я могу вернуться через минуту после того, как исчез. Но ты права, им нужно дать немного времени. Я принес тебе ромашки.

По дороге Доктор сделал остановку на каком-то цветущем поле и собрал букет. А потом, когда сел читать книгу, положил его рядом и чуть не забыл.

— В следующий раз будут эдельвейсы, — Доктор положил ромашки к могильной плите и вдруг заметил, как между комьями земли что-то блеснуло.

Маленькое обручальное кольцо было потемневшим от времени и поцарапанным в нескольких местах, но Доктор все равно узнал его, — оно принадлежало Эми. Он не подумал об этом, когда пришел сюда, ведь служители кладбища периодически рыхлили верхний слой земли, чтобы посеять траву, и теперь осознание ударило по Доктору так, что перехватило дыхание. Было больно, — намного больнее, чем после луча кибермена, а затем пришла злость. Он знал, конечно знал, что Эми и Рори прожили долгую жизнь без него и умерли, но упорно отказывался верить в это. И теперь они тоже были заперты в Сфере, а Доктор сидел у пустой могилы и всерьез думал о том, как правильнее их убить.

Все это было слишком. Он вскочил на ноги и, миновав ТАРДИС, пошел прочь, не задумываясь о том, куда направляется. Хотелось просто двигаться, — почти бежать, чтобы снова болело плечо, и можно было отвлечься. Заморосил дождь, но Доктор не обратил на него внимание. Он прошел несколько больших улиц, свернул в переулок и вышел к набережной. Вокруг стояли склады и какие-то технические помещения, вдалеке на шоссе шумели машины, но рядом не было никого. Доктор дошел до низких, совсем ненамного возвышающихся над водой, деревянных причалов для лодок и заметил ее.

Мисси сидела на краю причала, свесив ноги в воду, а рядом стояли ее туфли. Она не видела Доктора, и он спокойно мог бы уйти, но вместо этого подошел ближе.

— Твои волосы завиваются от воды, — сказала Мисси, даже не обернувшись.

Дождь так и не прекратился, и они оба промокли, но это было не важно. Доктор сел рядом, скрестив ноги, и Мисси оказалась неожиданно близко. Она смотрела куда-то вперед, не удостоив его даже взглядом, и Доктор видел только ее профиль. Волосы Мисси тоже вились, но он не собирался говорить ей ничего подобного.

— Я ненавижу тебя, — вместо этого произнес Доктор.

Мисси рассмеялась так легко и весело, будто он сказал что-то приятное.

— Я знаю.

Доктор отвернулся, только из чистого упрямства не заткнув уши. Было невыносимо слышать ее смех и понимать, что он, оказывается, никогда не был кем-то важным для Мастера. От дружбы не отказываются так легко, но Мисси, видимо, действительно больше не было никакого дела до старого друга. В горле встал комок, стало тяжело дышать, и Доктор заставил себя сделать несколько глубоких вдохов ртом, но лучше не стало. Сердца забились быстрее, словно он долго бежал. Доктор потянулся к воротнику рубашки, расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу и, коснувшись шеи, понял, что что-то было не так. Под пальцами ощущался абсолютно нормальный и почти спокойный пульс, а, значит, все эти чувства были не его. И существовала лишь одна причина, которая могла бы все объяснить. Он, не церемонясь, схватил Мисси за руку и дернул ее рукав вверх. 

Мокрая ткань поддавалась плохо, но Доктор упрямо тянул, не задумываясь о том, что может сделать больно. Запястье Мисси оказалось тонким, с проступающими сквозь светлую кожу синеватыми венками, которые почти полностью скрывали маленькие шрамы. Побелевшие от времени, они сливались в узор, напоминавший плохо нарисованную паутину, а поверх них угольно-черным было выведено имя. Доктор надеялся ошибиться, но все оказалось еще хуже, чем он мог представить. Не было галлифрейских символов, настоящих имен или глупых прозвищ времен Академии, — лишь лаконичное «Доктор», написанное угловатыми английскими буквами.

Он провел пальцами по имени, чувствуя исходящее от него тепло, и рука Мисси дрогнула. 

— Больно? — осторожно спросил Доктор.

— Больше нет.

Мисси знала, чье имя увидит Доктор, но все равно не сделала ничего, чтобы помешать. Он поднял голову, желая увидеть ее лицо и одновременно боясь столкнуться с ней взглядом, но Мисси так и не повернулась, по-прежнему смотря на простирающуюся перед ними водную гладь.

— Мне жаль, — Доктор отпустил руку Мисси, и она сразу же прижала ее к груди, — я не должен был говорить такое. И делать.

— Смотри, дождь кончается, — Мисси улыбнулась так по-детски радостно, что Доктор невольно залюбовался ей.

Тучи действительно уходили, между ними уже проглядывали светлые пятна, а ближе к горизонту уже не было ни облачка. Лучи заходящего солнца отражались от водной глади, и все небо было окрашено в золотисто-алые краски.

— Однажды утром в морской дали под солнцем сверкнет алый парус. Сияющая громада алых парусов белого корабля двинется, рассекая волны, — по памяти процитировал Доктор, чтобы сказать хотя бы что-нибудь.

В голове было отвратительно пусто, и он никак не мог остановиться ни на одной мысли. Доктору казалось, что он всегда знал, какое имя написано на запястье Мастера, но никогда не осознавал этого. Ему хотелось просто просидеть здесь все время, пока Мисси не распрощается с этой регенерацией и его именем, а затем попытаться вернуть их дружбу. Несколько минут назад Доктор был уверен, что никогда больше не захочет видеть ее, а теперь готов был попробовать. И дело было не в имени, так называемой судьбе или чем-то еще, — лишь рядом с Мастером Доктор всегда чувствовал себя настолько на своем месте, настолько дома. И, стоило злости отступить, как он сразу же вспомнил об этом.

— Сейчас закат, — Мисси накрутила на палец влажный локон, — вижу, книги в твоей спальне лежат не только для украшения. Ты еще и читаешь.

— Клара оставила книгу, мне стало интересно. И не говори, что тебя интересуют земные писатели.

— Ах, Клара… — она перестала улыбаться, задумалась о чем-то на несколько мгновений и нараспев произнесла, — Никакая профессия, кроме этой, не могла бы так удачно сплавить в одно целое все сокровища жизни, сохранив неприкосновенным тончайший узор каждого отдельного счастья. Опасность, риск, власть природы, свет далекой страны, чудесная неизвестность, мелькающая любовь, цветущая свиданием и разлукой… Тебе подходит. Мне все равно нечего было делать, а взламывать протоколы безопасности ТАРДИС оказалось слишком скучно.

— Спасибо, — Доктор тронул ее за плечо, — что вытащила меня. Как ты обошла мои ментальные щиты?

— С ними справился бы и первокурсник Академии, — усмехнулась Мисси, — подружись уже со своим подсознанием. Сначала оно решило спроецировать меня ребенком, а потом ты не поверил, что это я. В следующий раз у меня может не хватить времени на уговоры.

— А он будет?

— С твоим чувством самосохранения? Не сомневаюсь.

Они замолчали, думая каждый о своем. Доктор искоса поглядывал на Мисси и пытался представить, каково это, — однажды не только стать женщиной, но и получить в родственные души имя лучшего друга. Он бы вряд ли так легко принял это, но Мастер всегда был сильнее, и Доктор всегда восхищался его умению подстраиваться под происходящее.

Тишину нарушил звук материализующейся за их спинами ТАРДИС, и Мисси спросила:

— Зачем ты пришел?

— Я не искал тебя, — зачем-то попытался оправдаться Доктор, — но теперь думаю, что мне действительно пригодится помощь. Тем более, ты в этом виновата.

— О, и что я еще успела сделать?

— Заперла десятки тысяч невинных душ на галлифрейском жестком диске.

— После гибели киберменов они исчезли, — возразила Мисси, — я отключила Нетерсферу.

— Проблема в том, что она работает, — Доктор встал и протянул ей руку, — снова.

— Дьявол! Я разберу ее на винтики! — Мисси схватилась за его ладонь и дернула, резко поднимаясь на ноги. Она впервые посмотрела на Доктора, и он, к своему облегчению, увидел в ее глазах не затаенную боль, а кристально чистую ярость, — дашь порулить?

Ничто и никогда не бесило Мастера больше, чем идущие не по его плану события. Доктор хотел помочь запертым в Сфере людям, Мисси — отыграться на посмевшей работать неправильно игрушке, и на какое-то время их желания можно было объединить в одно.

Доктор посторонился, пропуская ее вперед, и поспешил следом. Нужно было успеть добежать до консоли быстрее, чем Мисси сама что-нибудь сделает и поссорится с ТАРДИС. Лететь самолетом до Лондона он не хотел.

— — —

В ангаре почти ничего не изменилось, — Сфера продолжала висеть, изредка мигая огнями, но ее больше не опутывали провода. А работающие за компьютерами специалисты в этот раз были заняты чем-то более полезным, чем заведомо бесполезные попытки взломать систему.

Доктор едва успел выйти из ТАРДИС, как к нему стремительно подошла Клара и, вместо приветствия, требовательно спросила:

— Где ты был?!

— Нужно было подумать, — он недоуменно уставился на ее платье в горошек, — зачем ты переоделась?

— Доктор, — Клара посмотрела на него тем самым взглядом, которым обычно одаривала нерадивых учеников, — сколько тебя не было?

— Несколько часов.

— Три дня!

— А я говорила, что ты неправильно вводишь координаты пространства-времени, — Мисси появилась на пороге ТАРДИС и передразнила, — не подходи к панели управления! Это моя ТАРДИС! Не дергай рычаг!

— Это мой рычаг! — рявкнул Доктор, разворачиваясь к ней, — и только я могу его дергать!

— О, дорогой, — сочувственно произнесла Мисси, погладив его по плечу, — ты не говорил, что все так печально.

— О чем ты…

— Я вам не мешаю? — вклинилась Клара.

— Нет!

— Нет!

Доктор и Мисси замолчали, переглянулись и синхронно обернулись к Кларе, так что она от неожиданности сделала шаг назад, но быстро взяла себя в руки и потянула Доктора за рукав, начисто игнорируя Мисси:

— Полагаю, спрашивать, почему вы мокрые, тоже бесполезно? Пойдем, Кейт как раз заварила чай.

— Когда это она стала «Кейт»? — он дернул плечом, и Клара, ничуть не обидевшись, сразу же отпустила его рукав.

— Два дня назад. Она интересный собеседник.

Один из углов ангара был отгорожен длинными контейнерами и оборудован как походная столовая. Кейт сидела за длинным пустым столом и читала какие-то документы, а рядом на совершенно нелепо выглядящей в таком месте скатерти стоял набор чайной посуды.

— Я задержался, — извинился Доктор.

Кейт оторвалась от бумаг и молча налила ему чашку чая.

— Что? — глупо спросил Доктор, не понимая, что происходит.

— Мой отец не объяснил мне, как спрашивать тебя так, чтобы ты ответил, — Кейт убрала документы в папку под грифом «Совершенно секретно», — поэтому я жду, что ты сам скажешь.

— О чем ты хочешь услышать? Я пока не нашел решения.

— Зато я хочу спросить, — Клара взяла свою чашку с недопитым чаем и сделала большой глоток, — о Дэнни.

— Я не могу вернуть его.

— Не это… Почему я чувствую его?

— Я же сказал, он еще там, и…

— Доктор, — перебила Кейт, — моя родственная душа — муж, у отца была мама, у моих родственником, друзей тоже были свои пары. И никто никогда не ощущал чувств и эмоций другого.

Доктор задумался, — он никогда даже не думал о подобном. Для него было абсолютно естественным чувствовать свою родственную душу вплоть до возможности найти ее во времени и пространстве как по компасу, если связь была достаточно сильной. Но если у людей так не бывает, то, возможно, он ошибся, и Сфера выдавала лишь какой-то остаточный эффект.

— Телепатическое поле ТАРДИС, — лаконично произнесла Мисси, о чьем присутствии Доктор уже успел забыть. Она не произнесла ни слова с тех пор, как Клара прервала их, и Доктор, к своему стыду, понял, что даже не посмотрел, пошла ли она за ними, когда Клара увела его.

— Что? — Доктор настороженно покосился на Кейт, надеясь, что она не будет следовать примеру отца и пытаться застрелить Мастера при любом удобном случае.

— Каждый, кто заходит внутрь ТАРДИС, попадает в ее телепатическое поле, — Мисси взяла нетронутый Доктором чай и уселась прямо на стол, — и, таким образом…

— … если кто-то не обладает собственными телепатическими способностями, то чем дольше человек находится в зоне действия поля, тем больше ТАРДИС…

— … воздействует и выдает побочный эффект. Когда тебе надоест мисс Освальд, и ты оставишь ее на этой скучной планетке, она в скором времени перестанет быть особенной.

— Не думаю, — возразил Доктор. Он знал, что когда-нибудь их совместным путешествиям придет конец, но пока не хотел даже задумываться об этом.

— Как знаешь, — Мисси пожала плечами, поставила чашку прямо на папки Кейт и спрыгнула на пол, — пойду поздороваюсь.

Доктор смотрел, как она подошла к Сфере и, та, узнав своего создателя, сразу опустилась ниже. Мисси открыла какую-то потайную панель и начала что-то делать, не обращая внимания на насторожившихся охранников, которые будто бы случайно сузили круг обхода.

— Это был бы мой вопрос, — Кейт убрала чашку с бумаг и салфеткой стерла с фарфоровой кромки следы помады.

— Поверь мне. Оставайтесь здесь, обе. И, Кейт, пусть никто не подходит.

Клара не стала спорить, и Доктор был благодарен ей за это. Он пошел к Мисси и успел как раз к моменту, когда она закончился перенастраивать систему. Все красные огни на Сфере выключились, и Доктор испугался, что Мисси выключила ее, но воздух перед ними пошел рябью и сформировался в полупрозрачную голограмму высокого юноши, одетого в костюм.

— Мэм, вы вернулись! — он восторженно кинулся к Мисси, чтобы обнять, но прошел сквозь нее.

— Себ! — заорала Мисси, и Доктор с трудом подавил острое желание отойти, — кто изменил протоколы?!

— Мы со Стивом, мэм. В смысле, мистером Джобсом, — довольно заявил гордый собой Себ, — вы не предусмотрели резервное копирование, и мы в последний момент успели исправить эту досадную оплошность.

— Ты кретин! Я специально не сделала его! Можешь попрощаться со своей несуществующей жизнью! — Мисси рванулась к Сфере, на ходу доставая из кармана нечто пурпурное, отдаленно напоминающее звуковую отвертку.

— Мисси! — Доктор перехватил ее и крепко прижал к себе, не позволяя вырваться, — ты убьешь их, прекрати.

Она пару раз дернулась, попыталась пнуть его каблуком и, наконец, почти спокойно произнесла:

— Отпусти.

Доктор разжал руки, подождал, пока Мисси уберет отвертку обратно в карман, и собрался спросить о Себе, но понял, что его больше нет рядом.

— Ух, а ты горячая! — Себ стоял напротив ТАРДИС и с неподдельным детским восторгом смотрел на нее, — приятно познакомиться!

— Искусственный интеллект? — обескураженно спросил Доктор, пытаясь уложить в сознании то, что кто-то прямо на его глазах подкатывает к ТАРДИС.

— Заткнись! — прошипела Мисси и больно ткнула его локтем в бок, — он сохранял новые души и распределял их в базе.

— Сохранял… — произнес Доктор, пробуя слово на вкус. Оно было очень неприятным, но до дрожи знакомым, — сохранял… Он… сохранял…

Мисси замолчала, давая ему время подумать. Клара бы обязательно начала спрашивать и мешать, но Мисси слишком хорошо знала Доктора.

— Да, — он был бы рад забыть, но воспоминания были такими яркими, будто все произошло вчера, — они были сохранены.

— Скажешь мне? — Мисси тронула Доктора за плечо.

— У тебя получится уменьшить Сферу так, чтобы она прошла в двери ТАРДИС? — меньше всего на свете Доктор хотел возвращаться, но другого выхода он не видел.

— Конечно. Но энергии хватит на год, может, два. Оставить ее где-то — не выход.

— Я и не собираюсь.

— Хорошо.

Она нажала что-то на панелях, и они разъехались в стороны как скорлупа ореха, а внутри было ядро вдвое меньшего размера. Доктор прикинул, что если открыть вторую часть двери ТАРДИС, но такая Сфера туда вполне пройдет.

— А оболочка?

— Это всего лишь чехол, — отмахнулась Мисси и, отключив несколько проводов, вытащила ядро, — зато красиво мигает.

— Держи, — Доктор без малейших колебаний протянул ей ключ от ТАРДИС.

Мисси долго смотрела на него и все-таки взяла, но с такой осторожностью, словно чего-то боялась. Это беспокоило, но он сделал вид, что ничего не заметил, и просто спросил:

— Помнишь, как открывается вторая створка двери?

— Не держи меня за идиотку, — огрызнулась Мисси, и Доктор с облегчением понял, что она в порядке.

Кейт и Клара ждали его там же, издалека наблюдая за происходящим. Он был уверен, что если бы не Кейт, то Клара давно бы прибежала к нему, наплевав на все просьбы. Ей нужно было непременно быть в курсе всех событий, а еще лучше участвовать в них. Когда-то Доктор тоже был таким, но теперь все реже ему хотелось искать себе приключения.

— Есть одна девочка, которая с радостью позаботится о них, — пояснять не хотелось, но он знал, что говорить придется. И лучше было сделать это сразу.

— Девочка? — непонимающе переспросила Клара.

— Ее зовут КЭЛ. Она суперкомпьютер, управляющий планетой Библиотекой. И в ее распоряжении есть крупнейший из когда-либо созданных жестких дисков. Она сделает так, чтобы каждая запертая в Сфере душа прожила долгую счастливую жизнь. А обитающие снаружи существа не позволят никому навредить им.

— Ты уверен, что это сработает? — уточнила Кейт.

— Уверен, — у Доктора был аргумент, самый существенный из всех, который должен был развеять все сомнения Кейт, но он не мог заставить себя сказать. До сих пор, даже спустя столько времени, было больно.

Клара кинула на него вопросительный взгляд, и Доктор кивнул, позволяя ей сказать самой:

— Там сохранена его жена.

Кейт не стала тратить время на глупые и бесполезные слова сочувствия, которые не принесли бы Доктору никакого облегчения, и он был признателен за это.

— Нам пора.

— Доктор, я только… — Клара огляделась, ища что-то, обошла стол и растерянно остановилась, — где моя сумочка?

— Ты не оставила ее в моей машине? — предположила Кейт, — сходи, водитель должен быть на месте.

— Да, сейчас.

Клара оглянулась на Доктора и убежала к выходу из ангара. Кейт дождалась, пока она выйдет наружу, и спокойно достала из-под стола сумочку.

— Я подумала, что ты не захочешь брать ее с собой в этот раз.

— Да, — согласился он.

После возвращения придется объясняться, но Доктор не хотел брать Клару с собой. И дело было не в снующей по Библиотеке Вашта Нераде, он просто иррационально не хотел делить свою боль от этого места ни с кем. Даже с Мисси, но с ее присутствием Доктор готов был смириться, потому что Мастер всегда был так близко, будто часть его самого.

— Один вопрос, Доктор. Почему ты назвал суперкомпьютер девочкой?

— Один человек очень любил свою дочь, а ее увлечением были книги. Она умерла ребенком, и отец построил для нее Библиотеку, в которой были все написанные к тому времени книги.

Кейт не ответила, но Доктор и не ждал этого. Он развернулся и поспешил к ТАРДИС, нужно было успеть исчезнуть раньше, чем Клара поймет, в чем дело, и вернется.

У него еще будет время извиниться перед ней.

— — —

ТАРДИС не хотела приземляться в Библиотеке. Она сбивала табло координат, переключала рычаги и всеми силами пыталась помешать Доктору, но он был непреклонен. У него тоже не было ни малейшего желания когда-нибудь снова побывать в этом месте, но не то чтобы у них оставался какой-то иной выбор. Посадка оказалась не слишком мягкой, — ТАРДИС ощутимо ударилась об пол и протащилась несколько метров, прежде чем остановиться. Доктор отошел от консоли управления и посмотрел на Мисси, которая весь полет возилась с одним из модулей Сферы. Он ждал, что она снова съязвит и выскажет все, что думает по поводу его способностей управлять ТАРДИС, но вместо этого Мисси спросила:

— Что нас ждет?

— Вашта Нерада, — честно признался Доктор.

Он не хотел снова рассказывать об этом месте, потому что рядом не было Клары, которая могла бы отвлечь любого, если ему станет слишком тяжело вспоминать. Но Доктор привез Мисси в очень опасное место, и она должна была знать. Он надеялся, что Вашта Нерада все еще помнят о нем, и их терпения хватит, чтобы они смогли уйти живыми. И это было его единственным планом, потому что никто не сможет убежать от такого огромного роя.

— Доктор, — Мисси подошла к нему, положила ладонь на плечо и сильно сжала, — пошли.

Боль теплой волной прошла по руке, отдалась в спину, и Доктор с удивлением понял, что ему стало лучше, — темные воспоминания отступили, и реальность снова стала яркой и правильной. Он не мог подобрать правильных слов, даже просто сказать «спасибо» оказалось слишком сложно, и тогда Доктор неловко уткнулся лбом в плечо Мисси и сразу же отступил, удивленный своим поступком.

— Основной аккумулятор был в прошивке, а резервный долго не протянет, — предупредила она, не обращая внимания на замешательство Доктора, — так что лучше поторопиться, если ты еще не передумал спасать тех, кто уже мертв.

— Будь рядом, — попросил Доктор и пошел открывать обе створки двери, чтобы вытащить Сферу.

Он пообещал себе, что обязательно расскажет Мисси обо всем, когда они выберутся из Библиотеки. Она могла заставить Доктора говорить, и он бы сам вряд ли смог не ответить, если бы она попросила. Но Мисси поверила ему, пошла в неизвестное и опасное место вместе с ним и не потребовала ничего. Когда-то давно Доктор так же готов был идти за Мастером куда угодно, если бы тот попросил. Теперь они поменялись ролями, и Доктор должен был думать о них обоих, но вместо этого Мисси приходилось делать это за него. И самое ужасное было в том, что он не находил в себе сил, чтобы что-то изменить.

Снаружи не изменилось почти ничего, только прибавилось пыли. Она была везде, — лежала ровным слоем на полу, кружилась в воздухе и навязчиво липла ко всему. ТАРДИС стояла около гравитационной платформы, так что они были почти на месте. Внизу было достаточно место, но Доктор не хотел отправлять туда ТАРДИС, опасаясь, что они могут приземлиться мимо и что-нибудь сломать.

— Надеюсь, это всего лишь пыль, а не трупы умершей от голода Вашта Нерады? — Мисси поморщилась.

— Ты отвратительна, — Доктора передернуло от одной мысли о подобном. Он попытался подтолкнуть Сферу к платформе, но та неожиданно ударила его легким электрическим импульсом, — дьявол!

— Не трогай мои игрушки, дорогой, — Мисси коснулась Сферы ладонью, и та послушно поплыла вперед, — хочешь, поцелую? И все пройдет.

— Не дотянешься, — не остался в долгу Доктор.

— О, прости. В следующий раз надену каблуки повыше.

Сложно было найти более неудачное время и место для шуток, но эти короткие перепалки удивительно успокаивали. Будто то, что Мисси язвит и провоцирует его, было гарантом того, что все хорошо. Доктор дождался, пока она встанет рядом, достал звуковую отвертку и активировал гравитационную платформу.

— Ядро планеты — суперкомпьютер. Я хочу подключить Сферу и загрузить из нее все.

— Не уверена, что смогу перенести модуль генерирования реальности. Для них пространство выглядит, как огромный город, и без модуля они окажутся нигде.

— Это и не понадобится. Всем управляет искусственный интеллект, который сам все смоделирует, — Доктор сошел с остановившейся платформы, — насколько можно назвать искусственным когда-то живого ребенка.

— Интересное место ты выбрал, — Мисси огляделась и, безошибочно найдя панель управления, направилась к ней, — сейчас посмотрим.

Первые пару минут Доктор еще пытался следить за тем, как она влезает в систему и меняет какие-то параметры, но быстро бросил эту затею. Мисси все делала слишком быстро, и он не успевал даже понимать ход ее действий. В углу все еще лежал скафандр, внутри которого наверняка до сих пор был скелет. Если, конечно, Вашта Нерада не съели и его. Когда-то Доктор помнил по именам всех тех, кто погибли здесь из-за него. Если бы он был чуточку умнее, то, возможно, они все еще были живы.

Доктор ощутил ее присутствие раньше, чем успел осознать это. Она стояла за его плечом, и от ее волос так привычно и знакомо пахло лавандой. Оборачиваться не хотелось, Доктор и без того слишком много оглядывался назад. Он почти смог отпустить и смириться, и не стоило начинать все сначала.

— Доктор Мун просил передать, что резервной памяти не хватит, — тихо сказала Ривер, хотя Мисси все равно не могла услышать и увидеть ее голограмму.

— Мисси, — позвал Доктор, — в прошлый раз КЭЛ сохранила четыре тысячи человек. В этот раз резервной памяти может не хватить.

— Тогда подключим Сферу и оставим ее в качестве жесткого диска. А питание перекинем на здешнюю систему, — мгновенно сориентировалась Мисси.

— Думаешь, сработает? — спросил он.

— Доктор Мун согласен. Он снимет защиту, хватит уже ломать ее, — попросила Ривер, и спустя мгновение Доктор перестал чувствовать запах лаванды.

— Конечно, сработает, — Мисси несколько раз сильно ударила по кнопкам, — да прекрати сопротивляться!

— Стой, — Доктор подошел и перехватил ее руку, — сейчас защита отключится сама.

— Ты не договариваешь, — она дождалась, пока экран вспыхнет зеленым, и только потом высвободила ладонь, — подключи провода к центральному блоку.

Доктор не ответил, не желая начинать разговор сейчас. У них еще будет время, а вот у запертых в Сфере людей его почти не осталось. Он опасался, что снова получит парочку ударов током, но на этот раз все обошлось. Доктор старался лишний раз не оглядываться и не смотреть по сторонам, чтобы не наткнуться на Ривер. Она никогда бы не появилась перед ним снова, — не после того, как они попрощались, — если бы кто-то другой мог передать сообщение. Но даже этих нескольких коротких фраз хватило, чтобы напомнить Доктору, как он не смог спасти ее.

Работа отвлекала, но недостаточно, чтобы совсем перестать думать о том, что когда-то случилось в этом самом месте. Доктор подключил все кабели и проверил их несколько раз, чтобы все точно было в порядке.

— Десять минут на передачу информации?! — возмутилась Мисси, — что за древнюю технику ты мне подсунул?

У нее был настолько недовольный и обиженный голос, что Доктор не мог не улыбнуться.

— Пятьдесят первый век, имей уважение. Это не галлифрейские технологии.

— Да уж вижу.

Стоять без дела было невозможно, и Доктор снова полез проверять провода. Мисси ходила где-то за его спиной, разглядывая и трогая все, до чего могла дотянуться. Он все-таки нашел плохо держащийся кабель, который умудрился пропустить, закрепил его и только потом понял, что больше не слышит стука каблуков. Доктор обернулся, ища Мисси, но ее не было рядом. Гравитационная платформа не включалась, а, значит, было лишь одно место, куда она могла пойти.

Он прошел дальше, остановился, старательно смотря себе под ноги, и попросил:

— Пойдем отсюда, здесь нет ничего интересного.

Мисси не ответила, и тогда Доктор поднял голову и посмотрел. Он никогда не видел у нее такой улыбки, — одновременно счастливой и бесконечно печальной, но у Доктора не было времени задумываться об этом. Потому что Мисси сидела на том самом месте, где он когда-то потерял Ривер. И у нее было две тени.

— Не шевелись, — вышло хрипло и слишком испуганно, но Доктору было плевать, — все будет хорошо.

— Я знаю, — спокойно ответила Мисси, будто бы все действительно было в порядке, — когда передача данных закончится, нужно ввести подтверждающий пароль в командную строку. Английскими прописными буквами набери…

— Нет! Ты сама сделаешь это, — возразил он и обратился к тени, — если вы забыли, кто я, то идите и снова поройтесь в книгах. А когда вспомните, больше не возвращайтесь. Еще раз я предупреждать не буду.

Однажды Вашта Нерада испугались, решили, что Доктор знает их слабые места, и отступили. Но ему всегда было известно лишь одно, — при встрече с роем единственным выходом было бежать. Куда угодно и как можно быстрее. И Мисси тоже знала об этом, — он видел по ее взгляду, и от этого становилось только хуже. Он был жалок и беспомощен, но все равно не собирался отступать.

Рой не уходил, но и не делал ничего, словно они решили вдоволь поиздеваться, прежде чем приступить к трапезе. Но вдруг раздался шорох, — что-то ползло к ним, ударяясь об углы и цепляясь за попадавшиеся на пути препятствия. Показавшийся в дверном проеме скафандр неловко двигался одновременно всеми частями, изгибался и переворачивался, но Вашта Нерада были упрямее.

— Могли бы просто отгрызть передатчик, — произнес Доктор, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, потому что навалившаяся давящая тишина была невыносима.

— Скафандр не вкусный, Доктор, — ответил механический голос, в котором, после исчезновения записанного отпечатка, больше не осталось даже интонаций прежнего владельца.

— Но скелет-то вы съели, — он не хотел выпускать скафандр из поля зрения, но и отвернуться от Мисси тоже не мог, — вы не забыли, кто я.

— Нет.

— Тогда почему вы еще здесь?

— Мы не нападаем.

— А что это?! — Доктор ткнул во вторую тень.

— Уйди, — тихо, но настойчиво попросила Мисси.

— Заткнись!

— Помогаем, — скафандр двинулся и звонко стукнулся шлемом об пол, — будет не больно.

— Мисси… — растерянно позвал Доктор, не понимая, что происходит. Он что-то упустил, и это мешало сложить все происходящее в единую картину.

— Все будет хорошо, ты сам сказал, — она больше не смотрела на него, — пароль «Доктор».

Доктор почувствовал, как все внутри скручивается в холодный комок из липкого страха и безысходности. Не стоило вспоминать о Библиотеке, и тем более не нужно было брать с собой Мисси, он бы сам со всем справился. Но было поздно придумывать что-то, когда они уже оказались здесь. Доктор стремительно подошел к Мисси, не заботясь о том, наступит ли на рой, и опустился перед ней на колени. Ему хватило смертей, и он был не намерен терять кого-то еще.

— Посмотри на меня, — Доктор взял ее лицо в ладони и осознал, что впервые видит Мисси по-настоящему. Она была бледной и очень уставшей, с едва заметными синяками под глазами, которые он должен был заметить это еще в тот момент, когда они столкнулись в Нью-Йорке, но тогда Доктор был слишком зол на нее. А после просто не обратил внимание.

— Не надо, — Мисси схватила его за запястья, попыталась разжать руки, но Доктор был сильнее, — отпусти меня.

— Нет, — ему хотелось залезть ей в голову и понять, что происходит, но это было бы слишком. Она бы точно не простила ему ничего подобного, — скажи мне, что случилось.

— Ты хотел умереть, — прошептала Мисси так тихо, что Доктор едва услышал ее. Она смотрела на него с неприкрытыми страхом, будто ее пугали даже одни эти слова, и Доктор чувствовал, как быстро бьются ее сердца.

— Нет, — он погладил Мисси по щеке, задел пальцем тонкую сеточку морщинок в уголке глаза, — я хотел сбежать от необходимости выбрать между вами. Ты знаешь, я ведь трус.

— Я вытащила тебя, — она сжала пальцы на его руках сильнее, — только после того, как ты решил, что идешь умирать.

— Я думал, что уже умер. И, возможно, успел сделать за свою жизнь что-то хорошее, потому что напоследок снова смог оказаться дома. Я и забыл, какой ты была, когда мы познакомились.

— Немного младше и глупее? И мальчиком? — Мисси наклонилась к нему так близко, что они почти столкнулись лбами, — а теперь ты ненавидишь меня.

— Поэтому не смей, — Доктор серьезно посмотрел на нее, — не смей оставлять меня, пока не извинишься.

— Я никогда не извиняюсь.

— Значит, никогда, — он отпустил Мисси и протянул ей руку, — согласна?

Она резко подалась вперед, обхватила Доктора за шею, пряча лицо на его плече, и приглушенно произнесла:

— Хочу новый зонтик.

— И зонтик, и шляпку, и что угодно, — он обнял Мисси, чувствуя, как она вздрагивает от его прикосновений, и погладил ее по спине, — кроме ТАРДИС и Вселенной, пожалуй. Слышите, Вашта Нерада, она — моя.

— Идиот! — Мисси стукнула его кулаком по плечу, — ты неисправим.

— Как и ты. 

Доктор помог ей встать, и Мисси привалилась к нему, словно ей было трудно стоять. Тогда он приобнял ее за плечи и повел обратно к пульту управления, даже не заботясь о том, чтобы посчитать количество теней.

— Когда ты последний раз спала? — спросил Доктор, пока Мисси проверяла результаты переноса данных.

— Когда-то, — она пожала плечами и отстранилась, набирая пароль. И Доктор, не задумываясь, шагнул следом, чтобы не лишаться ее успокаивающего и такого знакомого тепла.

— Думаешь, получилось?

— Спроси, — Мисси обошла его и дернула за рукав, заставляя посмотреть.

Доктор обернулся: у стены, прислонившись к ней спиной, стояла Ривер. Она выглядела моложе, чем в их последнюю встречу, но, быть может, это его воспоминания уже успели потускнеть.

— Ты видела? — растерянно спросил Доктор.

— Я что, похожа на дуру? — поинтересовалась Мисси и, отпихнув его с дороги, пошла к гравитационной платформе, — хотя даже спрашивать не стоит. Это делала я, а, значит, все в порядке.

— Сферу тоже ты делала, — напомнил он, — и что вышло?

— Я создала идеальный искусственный интеллект! Который не просто развивается, а имеет моральные качества и собственное мнение.

— Он подкатывал к ТАРДИС!

Ривер рассмеялась громким радостным смехом и весело произнесла:

— Доктор, папа передает, что ты идиот. И мама, но я не настолько плохая девочка, чтобы повторять ее слова.

— Иди к родителям, Мелоди Понд! — недовольно проворчал Доктор и, отвернувшись, направился к ждущей его Мисси.

— Высадишь меня на Омеге Восемь? — попросила она.

— Нет. Мы вернемся домой, и ты поспишь.

— У нас нет дома.

Он положил ладонь Мисси на плечо, и она сразу же прижалась к боку Доктора, будто только и ждала этого.

— Зато есть ТАРДИС.

— Тогда… — она дернула его за пуговицу на рубашке, — почитаешь мне перед сном?

— Да.

После всего случившегося меньше всего на свете Доктор хотел отпускать Мисси от себя даже на пару шагов. И если для того, чтобы она осталась спать в ТАРДИС, нужна была всего лишь такая малость, он готов был сделать ее.

— — —

Кофе вышел поистине мерзкий, — не просто плохой, как бывало обычно, а в высшей степени отвратительный. Доктор залпом выпил одну чашку и налил себе вторую, чтобы забрать с собой. Когда-то Эми любила кофе, и Рори принес в ТАРДИС кофеварку, которая была здесь до сих пор. Спустя годы в ней что-то испортилось, и кофе стал невыносимо горьким, но Доктор так и не нашел времени, чтобы починить.

Они улетели из Библиотеки, и ТАРДИС теперь дрейфовала неподалеку от Земли. Достаточно далеко, чтобы ее не заметили, но не выпуская планету из зоны действия сенсоров ТАРДИС, сканирующих все вокруг в фоновом режиме. Доктор вернулся в консольную, еще раз проверил показания приборов, убеждаясь, что все в порядке, и отправился искать Мисси. Он дал ей достаточно времени, чтобы не только прийти в себя и выбрать комнату, но и что-нибудь натворить.

Мисси выбрала себе лучшую спальню: с широкой кроватью, большим панорамным окном с видом на Млечный путь и светящимися детскими наклейками со звездами на потолке. И то, что эта комната уже была занята, ее абсолютно не волновало, но Доктор все равно попытался:

— Это моя спальня.

— Ты сказал, что я могу выбрать сама, — Мисси похлопала по свободному месту рядом с собой, — но так уж и быть, я подвинусь.

— Я не устал.

Он сел на кровать поверх откинутого не до конца покрывала и забрался туда с ногами, опираясь спиной об изголовье. Напротив оказалось кресло, которое Клара так и не отодвинула, и на нем небрежно висели пиджак и юбка Мисси. Доктор порадовался, что она уже была под одеялом, когда он вошел, и осторожно предложил:

— Принести тебе пижаму из гардеробной?

— Если бы мне хотелось, я бы взяла твою, — Мисси распустила волосы и пару раз провела по ним пальцами, распутывая пряди, — где моя сказка на ночь?

— Я не знаю сказок, — он глотнул кофе и, поморщившись, отставил чашку на тумбочку, — а истории о моих приключениях на далеких планетах будут слишком смешны для тебя.

— Ты прав, оставь эти сказки для своих девочек, — она выудила из складок одеяла книгу, — от закладки. Я не закончила тогда.

Доктор удивленно посмотрел на Мисси. Он не помнил, чтобы забирал книгу с кладбища, тогда ему вообще было не до этого.

— Откуда ты… а, неважно, — Доктор попытался вспомнить, что обычно говорят детям в такие моменты, — устраивайся поудобнее и закрывай глаза?

— Раз ты настаиваешь, дорогой, — Мисси перетащила подушку прямо ему на колени и улеглась, укрывшись одеялом почти с головой, — вперед, я жду.

Он открыл нужную страницу и начал читать, запрещая себе отвлекаться на посторонние мысли. Здесь и сейчас ему хотелось лишь одного, — чтобы Мисси хотя бы немного отдохнула, после чего они смогут поговорить. Доктор не только боялся того, что случилось в Библиотеке, но и опасался, что это может повториться. Мастер всегда был более чем упорен в своих желаниях, даже если стремился расстаться с жизнью. И Доктор собирался сделать все, что в его силах, чтобы не допустить подобное. Потому что один раз он уже не смог, и все закончилось слишком плохо.

— Когда для человека главное — получать дражайший пятак, легко дать этот пятак, но, когда душа таит зерно пламенного растения — чуда, сделай ему это чудо, если ты в состоянии, — Доктор запнулся и тихо закончил. — Новая душа будет у него и новая у тебя.

Оставалось всего несколько страниц, но он не мог заставить себя читать дальше. Мисси не сказала ничего, даже не пошевелилась, и Доктор решил, что она уснула. Он ненавидел, когда кто-то оказывался умнее и лучше. Кто-то, кроме Мастера, но с этим Доктор давно смирился. И эта дурацкая книжка не имела права вот так просто тыкать его носом в то, от чего он так долго старался убежать. За всю свою долгую жизнь Доктор понял и принял несколько истин, — и одна из них заключалась в том, что если что-то происходит, то нет смысла сопротивляться, потому что конец все равно будет одним. И в его силах только плыть по течению и пытаться закончить все с наименьшими последствиями для себя.

Он готов был сделать это чудо для Мисси, — оставить ее в ТАРДИС, рядом с собой. Доктор видел имя, чувствовал Мисси через тонкую ниточку связи и готов был зайти дальше, если таково было ее желание. Но она никогда не примет от него ничего, если это будет хоть каплю походить на жалость. И у Доктора был один единственный шанс найти причину, которая позволит Мисси остаться. Стараясь не потревожить ее, он дотянулся до тумбочки и достал из верхнего ящика блокнот.

Время в ТАРДИС течет иначе, но все равно цветастая обложка уже успела поблекнуть, а страницы немного пожелтели. Доктор бегло просмотрел первую и перелистнул, — инструкцию себе от себя он написал на всякий случай, не уверенный в том, что удастся точно стереть такой короткий промежуток памяти. А на второй, почему-то зеленой ручкой, было размашисто написано имя.

Доктор закрыл блокнот, убрал его во внутренний карман и откинул голову назад, специально ударяясь затылком о высокое деревянное изголовье. Он хотел бы помнить, как оно выглядело на запястье, — пять букв и сердечко над «и», вполне в стиле Мисси. Но воспоминаний не было, Доктор сам позаботился об этом.

— Ты дятел, — вдруг произнесла Мисси совершенно не сонным голосом.

— Что? — тупо переспросил Доктор, пытаясь решить, что сказать ей. Он надеялся, что Мисси поспит, и ему хватит времени, чтобы собраться с мыслями, и теперь приходилось все придумывать сходу.

— Стучишь в дерево, — она перевернулась на спину и посмотрела на Доктора снизу вверх, — но это нужно делать клювом.

— Ты должна спать.

— Не хочу, — капризно протянула Мисси, — лучше покажи мне какое-нибудь интересное место.

— Ты все видела и без меня.

— Так найди то, где я еще не была, — она откинула одеяла и встала, а Доктор был слишком занят своими мыслями, чтобы вовремя отвернуться.

Ее рубашка была не слишком длинной, и из-под нее виднелось белое кружевное белье. Доктор зацепился взглядом за узорчатую резинку чулок и неожиданно понял, что ничего не изменилось. До этого момента он пытался думать о Мисси как о женщине, и принимать старого друга в таком образе было не так-то просто. А правда была в том, что все это время рядом с ним был тот же Мастер, которого Доктор знал всю свою жизнь. И никакие туфли и шляпки не могли повлиять на это. В конце концов, он тоже когда-то испытывал слабость к бабочкам и фескам.

— Хватит пялиться, — Мисси застегнула юбку и уселась на край кровати рядом с Доктором, повернувшись спиной, — заплети мне волосы.

— В ящике тумбочки есть лента, — он провел пальцами по ее волосам, разделяя их на пряди, — и ничего больше не трогай.

Когда-то Доктор видел, как Эми учила Рори заплетать ей волосы во французскую косичку. И это было легко, наверное. По крайней мере, со стороны выглядело достаточно просто. Получилось не сразу, но, в конце концов, Доктор справился и даже смог заплести довольно ровно. Лента была голубой и не подходила к одежде Мисси, но другой у него не было.

— Готово, вставай.

— Почему ты держишь в тумбочке ленты? — Мисси поднялась и попыталась руками нащупать, что Доктор сотворил на ее голове, — неужели твоя Клара любит пошалить?

— Из ленты можно сделать бабочку, — проворчал Доктор и специально не стал говорить, что на внутренней стороне дверцы шкафа есть большое зеркало, — и если скажешь, что тебе не нравится, то больше не проси.

— Из атласной ленты ты сделаешь только бант, не смеши меня, — она подхватила со спинки кресла пиджак и накинула его на плечи, — так куда мы отправимся?

— Узнаешь, — пообещал Доктор.

Существовало одно место, как нельзя кстати подходившее для того, чтобы поговорить. Он никогда не водил туда ни одного из своих спутников, потому что они бы просто ничего не поняли. Но Мисси была другой, — лишь она могла разделить с Доктором кусочек их дома, который он смог украсть и сохранить.

— — —

Планета появилась совсем недавно, — висела светлым шаром на окраине галактики, населенная лишь растениями и неразумными существами. У нее не было своего названия, и Доктор тоже не придумал его, поэтому в матрице ТАРДИС были лишь безымянные координаты.

Мисси хотела выйти первой, но Доктор мягко оттеснил ее от двери и попросил:

— Закрой глаза.

— О, даже так? — она зажмурилась, нетерпеливо переступив в ноги на ногу.

— Здесь недалеко, — пообещал Доктор и, взяв Мисси за руку, вышел наружу.

На планете был полдень, и два солнца светили, не закрытые ни одним облаком. ТАРДИС стояла на краю поля, простирающегося до самого горизонта. Доктор оглянулся на темнеющий позади лес и осторожно повел Мисси вперед, следя, чтобы ее юбка не запуталась в высокой траве.

— Нет даже птиц? — спросила Мисси, и Доктор от неожиданности запнулся о камень.

— Еще не эволюционировали, — он так привык к здешней тишине, что уже давно перестал обращать на нее внимание.

— Ты решил показать мне новорожденную планету? Как банально.

— Почти.

Доктор остановился, дойдя до примятого участка травы, отпустил Мисси и расстелил свой пиджак. В прошлый раз он оставил где-то неподалеку плед, но решил не искать его.

— Надеешься, я удивлюсь? — Мисси вслепую потянулась в сторону Доктора, и он снова взял ее за руку.

— Надеюсь, — честно ответил Доктор, — а теперь садись, я расстелил пиджак.

— И испортил хорошую вещь, потом не отстираешь, — внезапно попеняла она, медленно опускаясь вниз.

Доктор сел позади Мисси, — так далеко, насколько позволяло место, но все равно слишком близко, — и предупредил:

— Не оборачивайся и не смотри на небо, иначе все испортишь.

Ему хотелось бы видеть лицо Мисси, когда она увидит расстилающееся перед ними поле красной травы, но Доктор мог только смотреть через ее плечо на знакомый до боли пейзаж. В редкие моменты, когда он начинал забывать, где находится, достаточно было поднять голову вверх и увидеть совершенно чужое солнце. Или обернуться к лесной громаде, напоминая себе, что на Галлифрее никогда не росли такие деревья. Но пока перед глазами до самого горизонта стелился кусочек их дома, можно было не думать ни о чем.

— Подкладка красная, не будет видно, — Доктор тронул Мисси за плечо, но она, казалось, даже не обратила на это внимание, — в теплице ТАРДИС нашлось несколько пригодных образцов, и я решил вырастить небольшую поляну. И немного переборщил, но вышло красиво.

Он ждал, что Мисси назовет его дураком, никудышным садовником и заявит, что сама сделала бы все идеально, но она молчала. И ее плечо под пальцами Доктора было слишком напряженным, и это было слишком неправильно. Что-то было не так, он опять облажался, и был лишь один способ выяснить, в чем дело, потому что сама Мисси никогда ничего не скажет. 

Доктор аккуратно потянулся к той едва заметной ниточке связи, которая еще была между ними. Без взаимной поддержки она совсем истончилась и скоро должна была исчезнуть, но можно было попробовать. Мисси был страшно, — Доктор чувствовал маленький холодный камешек в том месте, где обычно было ее тепло. Он понял это и сам испугался того, как быстро привык к постоянному присутствию Мисси, но сейчас его волновало другое.

— Эй, — Доктор притянул ее к себе и прижал к груди, невзирая на вялое сопротивление, — я здесь. И умирать больше не планирую, помнишь?

— Да, — выдохнула Мисси, — ты смог удивить меня.

— Испугать.

— Тебя забавляет это? — она дернулась, но Доктор не дал ей отстраниться, — какое еще наказание придумаешь?

— Почему ты выбрала Клару? — перебил Доктор, и Мисси даже перестала вырываться, услышав вопрос.

— Она может повлиять на тебя, заставить что-то делать.

— Как ты. 

— Мои слова давно не волнуют тебя.

Мисси говорила спокойно и почти отстраненно, но Доктор знал ее слишком хорошо. И дело было не в связи, — просто он смог пробиться через всю ее защитную скорлупу, и это произошло не сейчас, а еще в Библиотеке. Доктор столкнулся со страхами Мисси, о которых не подозревал, и смог увести ее, и теперь она была слишком слаба, чтобы бороться. Он понимал, что это нечестно, но не мог не попытаться сделать что-то для себя, пока Мисси снова не закрылась от него.

Доктор уткнулся носом ей в макушку, фыркнул от попавших в лицо волос и предложил:

— Останься.

— Нет, — слишком быстро ответила Мисси.

Он не ответил, давая ей время сказать что-то еще. Но молчание затягивалось, и тогда Доктор попытался снова:

— Останься со мной.

— Назови мне хоть одну причину, — попросила Мисси, и ему захотелось совершенно неуместно рассмеяться.

Она всегда была такой, — боялась показать свои слабости, искала для них оправдания в ком-то другом. А если не находила, то могла наперекор себе выбрать что-то иное, оставшись довольной своей мнимой силой воли. Но на этот раз у Доктора было оправдание, — то самое, которое показывало слабым его. Мисси могла носить на руке имя старого друга и делать вид, что не нуждается в нем, а он собирался перевести все на себя.

— Ты сидишь рядом с карманом, достань блокнот и прочти, — Доктор отпустил Мисси, отвернулся и сорвал первую попавшуюся травинку, чтобы чем-то занять руки.

Он не знал, как Мисси отреагирует на все это, и, что было еще хуже, — не понимал, чего хочет сам. Раньше все было легко, — Доктор находил кого-то с нужным именем и строил или не строил с ними отношения, которые рано или поздно заканчивались. А после этого он заставлял себя идти дальше, но теперь изменилось. Доктор хотел видеть Мисси — Мастера, Кощея, старого друга — рядом с собой, вместе с собой, и готов был принять их отношения в любом качестве. Но он слишком хорошо знал, что если они единожды переступят черту дружбы, то вряд ли снова смогут к ней вернуться, когда Мисси вступит в новую регенерацию и обретет другое имя. За столько лет Доктор привык оглядываться на имена только в том случае, если ему хотелось, но Мисси вряд ли захочет жить так же, и тогда им придется расстаться.

— Я бы нарисовала два сердечка, — Мисси захлопнула блокнот и выпустила из рук, роняя в траву, — тебе всегда было слишком скучно следовать правилам. Даже пару выбрать себе нормально не можешь.

Доктору показалось, что у нее дрогнул голос, но Мисси быстро взяла себя в руки. Он попытался снова потянуться к их связи, но на ее месте была пустота. Нить исчезла, а Доктор был так занят собственными мыслями, что не заметил этого.

— Для тебя это достаточная причина?

Мисси обернулась и посмотрела на него впервые с того момента, как они покинули ТАРДИС. При свете дня она казалась еще более бледной и уставшей, чем раньше, и Доктор отчаянно хотел заставить ее отдохнуть. Меньше дня назад он думал, что ненавидит Мисси, а теперь пытался всеми силами удержать ее рядом с собой. Доктор не до конца понимал, в чем причина его желаний, но до последнего не собирался отступать. Мисси была умнее и изворотливее, но зато ему досталось больше упрямства, которому она почти всегда не могла противостоять.

Он хотел спросить снова, но Мисси вдруг наклонилась вперед и поцеловала его. На этот раз за спиной не было стены, и Доктор в любой момент мог просто отстраниться, но вместо этого он ответил. Помада Мисси была приторно-сладкой на вкус, но Доктор не обратил на это никакого внимания, поглощенный вновь появившимся теплым чувством, исчезнувшим с потерей их связи. Она начала отстраняться, и Доктор попытался удержать ее, но Мисси оттолкнула его руки. В груди снова стало неприятно пусто, и на этот раз ощутить это оказалось почти больно.

— Отвези меня на Омегу Восемь, — как ни в чем не бывало произнесла Мисси, поправляя сползший с плеч пиджак, — я подумаю над твоим предложением.

Доктору собирался встряхнуть ее, накричать и сделать еще тысячу глупостей, о которых он потом пожалеет. Но в глазах Мисси он видел тихую затаенную обреченность, которую не раз находил во взгляде собственного отражения, и ему не хотелось делать все еще хуже.

— Хорошо.

В руке все еще была красная травинка, и Доктор небрежно воткнул ее в растрепавшуюся косу Мисси. Он встал, последний раз оглядел поле и пошел к ТАРДИС, напрочь забыв об оставшемся на земле пиджаке.

Доктор собирался дать Мисси столько времени, сколько она захочет. В конце концов, он тоже успеет придумать новые аргументы. Определенно, им обоим стоило подумать о том, куда они сами себя загнали.

— — —

Дома Клары не оказалось. Доктор обошел все комнаты, заглянул в шкафы и даже посмотрел под кроватью, но квартира была пуста. Можно было просто позвонить, но после четырех месяцев отсутствия по земному времени ему не хотелось начинать разговор по телефону. После ухода Мисси, Доктору понадобилось два дня дрейфа в пространственно-временной воронке, чтобы принять решение, и еще три минуты на выбор даты возвращения, к которой Клара уже должна была перестать злиться. Но то, что ее может не быть дома, Доктор не учел. Его всегда удивляло, что у Клары имелись другие дела и увлечения, помимо работы и путешествий в ТАРДИС, хотя иначе и быть не могло.

Доктор нашел ее в кофейне неподалеку, — Клара сидела в углу зала и что-то печатала в редакторе планшета. Она выглядела гораздо лучше, чем в их прошлую встречу, но все равно в ней появилось что-то новое, незнакомое.

— Я искал тебя дома, — Доктор отодвинул свободный стул и сел.

— В последнее время мне трудно подолгу находиться в одиночестве, — Клара отложила планшет, — ты бы знал об этом, если бы не исчез на четыре месяца.

— Я думал, ты злишься.

— И надеялся, что я успею соскучиться до такой степени, чтобы забыть об этом? Доктор, отношения так не строят. Люди должны разговаривать друг с другом, а не сбегать как маленькие дети.

— Я не человек, — проворчал Доктор, поежившись под колким взглядом Клары.

Годы Академии остались далеко позади, но до сих пор ему было не по себе от поучений, произнесенных типично учительским тоном.

— Ты взрослый и относительно разумный представитель инопланетной расы, — отчеканила Клара и неожиданно улыбнулась, — спасибо.

— За что?

— У вас получилось. Я сразу почувствовала, а потом стало так спокойно. Сейчас уже почти ничего не осталось, но больше не болит.

Клара машинально потерла рукав кофты, под которым было спрятано поблекшее имя. Доктор в очередной раз задумался, какое теперь имя у него. Быть может, это могла быть даже Клара, ведь иногда случалось, что у нескольких людей был один и тот же человек, но кому-то выпадало остаться в одиночестве. Хотя больше это не имело значения, он уже сам все решил.

Но сначала следовало сделать то, за чем Доктор пришел.

— Остаточное телепатическое поле ТАРДИС ослабло. Когда оно исчезнет полностью, ты больше не будешь ничего чувствовать. Ни спокойствия, ни боли.

— Ты не возьмешь меня с собой.

Она не спрашивала, а утверждала, будто давно поняла, что ей придется остаться и продолжать жить как все обычные люди. Доктор смотрел на Клару и не узнавал, — так не должно было быть, откуда в ее глазах столько приевшегося человеческого смирения к ежедневной рутине.

— Где моя Клара? — он наклонился вперед, — куда ты дела ее?

— Я думала, тебе так будет легче уйти. Но раз так, — Клара перегнулась через стол, схватила Доктора за лацкан пиджака и дернула, — какого черта?! Скажи мне, какого черта ты бросаешь меня в такой момент, сбегаешь со своей психованной подружкой, а потом являешься и ждешь, что я буду рада видеть тебя?!

— Я жду, что ты наорешь на меня и дашь повод объяснить! — выпалил Доктор так громко, что на них начали неодобрительно оборачиваться.

— Так объясни же.

— Было слишком опасно. 

— Опасно везде, где есть ты.

— Дай мне сказать, Клара Освальд. Ты сама попросила об этом. Я уже потерял там одного дорогого мне человека. И оставил на жестком диске еще нескольких. У меня нет никакого желания превращать Библиотеку в личное кладбище, как бы вы не старались дать этому произойти.

— Она в порядке? — Клара увидела непонимающий взгляд Доктора и пояснила, — твоя Мисси, ты сказал «вы».

— Да. Думаю, да.

— Вы будете путешествовать вместе?

— Если она согласится. Мне нужна твоя помощь, — Доктор огляделся по сторонам, пододвинулся ближе и тихо попросил, — помоги мне выбрать зонтик.

Клара оторопело смотрела на него пару секунд, а затем расхохоталась, спрятав лицо в ладони. Но по магазинам они все-таки пошли.

Доктор хотел что-то подарить Мисси, просто на память, без какого либо повода. Он мало знал о ее нынешних вкусах и привычках, но одно точно успел запомнить, — Мисси любила зонтики и шляпки. И если второе Доктор вряд ли мог выбрать даже с помощью Клары, то с зонтом он обязан был справиться. Но все оказалось гораздо сложнее.

Складные зонтики Доктор отмел сразу, цветные и с картинками — тоже. Оставались классические зонты-трости, среди которых нужно было выбрать. Все они были одинаково черные, украшенные серебристыми наконечниками, и отличались только формой ручки.

— Возьми этот, — Клара достала первый попавшийся зонт и ткнула им Доктора, — она все равно примет любой.

— Не примет, если ей не понравится, — он отобрал зонт, покрутил в руках и поставил на место, — не мешай.

— Это подарок от тебя, и она не сможет не принять его.

— Мне лучше знать, — Доктор наугад достал еще один зонт, открыл его и зацепил соседнюю стойку, — все не то.

— Доктор, они одинаковые.

— Именно!

Пройдя между рядов, он заглянул в угол, где лежали невыкупленные экземпляры прошлогодней линейки, и наконец-то увидел идеальный черный зонт-трость с малиновой окантовкой. Доктор взял его, раскрыл над головой и позвал:

— Клара, смотри!

Она выглянула из-за стойки с сумками, подошла и скептически посмотрела вверх.

— Он розовый.

— Что? — Доктор поднял голову и понял, что купол зонта изнутри действительно был светло-розового цвета, — она будет в восторге.

— Конечно, — не стала спорить Клара, хотя весь ее вид говорил, что она совершенно не согласна с выбором Доктора.

До ТАРДИС они шли пешком. Разговор не клеился, и Клара больше молчала, сосредоточенная на своих мыслях. Доктор видел, что ей хочется о чем-то поговорить, но ждал, пока она сама решится рассказать о своих тревогах.

Клара остановилась, когда ТАРДИС показалась за поворотом, взяла Доктора за рукав и придержала его. Они стояли посреди парковой аллеи, мимо постоянно кто-то проходил, но их разговор все равно никто бы не понял.

— Почему ты больше не хочешь путешествовать со мной? Когда я допустила ошибку?

— Я не хочу путешествовать не с тобой, а с людьми, — Доктор вздохнул и указал на парня, гуляющего с собакой, — скажи мне, он привлекает тебя? Теоретически, если забыть об именах.

— Он же мужчина, — непонимающе ответила Клара, — женщин в большинстве своем привлекают мужчины как потенциальные партнеры.

— А если бы на его месте была девушка?

— Тогда нет, конечно.

— Меня бы не привлек мужчина, понимаешь?

— Так и должно быть.

— Нет! — он замотал головой и быстро заговорил, объясняя Кларе такие прописные для себя истины, — мужчина, женщина, чернокожий, азиат, старый или молодой, мне не должно быть никакого дела до этого. Мы, раса Повелителей Времени, из раза в раз регенерируем, обретая новую внешность, а иногда и пол. Нам чужды подобные предрассудки, потому что действительно важно лишь то, что находится внутри. А вы, люди, придумали себе условности, и я пробыл с вами так долго, что сам начал верить в них.

— Никогда не думала об этом так, — Клара отвела взгляд, — получается, мы хуже.

— Вы всего лишь другие, — Доктор положил ладонь ей на плечо, — но мне нужно время, чтобы вспомнить, кто я.

— Можно задать вопрос? В рамках познавательного пришельцеведения.

— Нет такого слова, Клара.

— Что случается с теми, кто больше не путешествует с тобой? Как они могут продолжать жить в этом унылом сером мире, зная, что где-то далеко есть столько прекрасного?

Доктор привлек Клару к себе, крепко обнял, и признался:

— Я не знаю.

— Тогда как мне быть? — она отстранилась, сморгнула слезы, — скажи.

— Позвони Кейт Стюарт, попроси познакомить тебя с Мартой Смит-Джонс. Она когда-то сама ушла от меня.

— Спасибо, — Клара чмокнула его в щеку и отошла, — иди уже, пока я не передумала.

— Я заскочу на Рождество, и мы устроим каникулы где-нибудь в Зеркальных Сферах, — пообещал Доктор.

— Жестоко предлагать наркоману даже маленькую дозу, когда он пытается вылечиться от зависимости, знаешь? Так что не стоит.

— Тогда до встречи, Клара Освальд.

— Прощай, Доктор.

Он зашел в ТАРДИС, повесил зонт на перила и долго смотрел на мониторы, не решаясь запустить двигатели. Отпускать друзей всегда было тяжело, и даже спустя столько лет Доктор так и не привык к этому. Оставалось лишь напоминать себе, что Клара жива и в относительном порядке, но это было слабое утешение.

Доктор дождался, пока Клара уйдет, набрал координаты Галлифрея и ушел в свою комнату. Ему просто нужно было поспать, и самым спокойным местом оказался пустой кусочек Вселенной, где некогда был их с Мастером дом.

— — —

Рассветное солнце уже поднялось из-за горизонта, отразилось в водной глади быстрой реки, разделявшей город на две части, но на улицах пока было тихо. Доктор оставил ТАРДИС неподалеку и, не встретив по пути ни одного раннего прохожего, вышел к набережной. Он не назначал встречу, даже не пытался связаться с Мисси, но чувствовал, что найдет ее именно здесь, и оказался прав.

Она стояла на середине небольшого моста и смотрела вдаль, где возвышались горы, снежные вершины которых почти касались облаков. Доктор подошел ближе, легко тронул Мисси за плечо и спросил:

— Присматриваешь резиденцию? Если обернешься, то с другой стороны был замок.

— Еще предложи мне вернуться на столетие назад, когда в нем располагалась тюрьма, — она наклонилась вперед, облокотилась о перила, — всегда хотела побывать в горах.

— Так давай прогуляемся.

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Есть вещи, которые мне никогда не получить, как бы я не хотела. И это одна из них, — Мисси опустила голову, смотря на реку внизу, — прости меня.

— Что? — Доктор встал сбоку, попытался заглянуть ей в лицо, но не смог, — о чем ты?

— Ты сказал, что отпустишь меня, если я извинюсь. Прости меня.

— Да что ты… — он взял Мисси за предплечье и развернул к себе, — что ты такое говоришь?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты дал мне уйти.

Она вырвала руку, отшагнула назад, и Доктор наконец-то смог посмотреть ей в глаза. В последнюю их встречу Мисси выглядела не слишком хорошо, но теперь от ее усталости ни осталось и следа. И рядом с ней, — с такой ней, — Доктор ощутил себя еще старше и бесполезнее. Он не тешил себя иллюзиями и знал, что Мисси может не пойти с ним, но все равно оказался не готов услышать отказ.

— Тогда иди, — Доктор уселся на вымощенный плиткой тротуар, прислонился спиной к ограждению моста и закрыл глаза. Стоило найти в себе силы, чтобы вернуться в ТАРДИС, но он все равно выглядел жалко, так какая разница.

Доктор ждал, но время шло, а стука каблуков все еще и не было слышно. Изредка вдалеке проезжали машины, нарушая утреннюю тишину, и Доктору стало казаться, что рядом уже давно никого нет, а он просто не услышал, как Мисси ушла.

— Тета? — она опустилась рядом, провела ладонью по его волосам, и Доктор уткнулся лицом в ее плечо. Сразу стало тепло и почти спокойно.

— Больше никого не осталось.

— Не глупи, тебя все обожают.

Он глухо рассмеялся, оценив иронию этих слов. Его действительно обожали многие, некоторые даже готовы были преклоняться, а ему хотелось вернуть одного единственного друга, который не хотел находиться рядом.

— Но у меня больше никого нет, даже Клары, — Доктор не желал говорить об этом, тем более сейчас, — почему Тета? Никто давно не называет меня так.

— Я ненавижу имя «Доктор», — Мисси отстранилась, и Доктору пришлось усесться ровнее и все-таки открыть глаза, — оно постоянно напоминает мне о том, что даже я не в силах изменить судьбу.

— Если ты о… это пройдет. Когда ты регенерируешь, имя…

— …останется тем же. Рассказать сказку, Тета? — она придвинулась ближе, прислонившись плечом к плечу Доктора, и больше не смотрела на него, — жил-был маленький Повелитель Времени, который не хотел мириться с тем, что судьба предрешена заранее. Ведь у него на руке было даже не галлифрейское имя, а примитивные буквы глупой земной расы. И он решил, что выберет сам.

— Замолчи.

— Нет, зачем, это очень поучительная сказка. Ты назвал себя Доктором, и оказалось, что у меня никогда не было выбора. И у тебя его тоже нет.

Доктор слушал Мисси и не мог понять, о чем она говорит. Так не бывает, ни один Повелитель Времени не живет всю жизнь с одним именем. И тем более не может быть, чтобы Мисси выбрала его сама, он ведь никогда ничем не выделялся. Они дружили, сколько Доктор себя помнил, и Мисси ни разу ничего не сделала, она просто была рядом.

— Я не хочу лишиться тебя.

— Я ведь твой друг, Тета. И никуда не денусь, за столько лет ты должен был это усвоить, — Мисси улыбнулась как ни в чем не бывало и дернула Доктора за отросшую прядь волос, — тем более, мне нужно придумать, что подарить тебе на Рождество.

— Посмотри, — Доктор протянул руку, — прочитай и скажи, что этот кто-то может оказаться лучше тебя. Заставь меня поверить, и я закончу этот разговор.

— Ты не смотрел? — она покачала головой, — не хочу знать.

— Отчего же?

— Я ненавижу их всех.

Когда Мастер начинал говорить таким тоном, все, включая Доктора, предпочитали какое-то время держаться от него подальше, но не сейчас. Доктор был зол на всех, — на себя, на Мисси, на ее упрямство, на всю эту отвратительную ситуацию, в которую они сами себя загнали. Если он даст Мисси уйти, не сможет ничего изменить, но легче сразу отправить ТАРДИС на орбиту какой-нибудь умирающей звезды. Доктор не хотел больше искать себе спутников, бегать за именами и подчиняться законам Вселенной, когда сам давно переписывал их для других. Так почему он не может сделать хоть что-то для себя, наплевать на судьбу и решить свое будущее без мнения какой-то божественной сущности, выбирающей всем партнеров.

— Тогда смотри и ненавидь еще кого-то, — Доктор быстро расстегнул пуговицы и дернул рукав вверх, — потому что это имя того, на кого я не собираюсь променивать тебя.

Запястье было чистым. Сквозь светлую тонкую кожу просвечивали голубоватые вены, ближе к ладони темнели несколько родинок, но никакого имени не было.

Мисси медленно подняла руку, провела подушечками пальцев по его запястью и усмехнулась, а затем, не выдержав, расхохоталась в голос. Доктор смотрел на нее, слушал совсем невеселый и горький смех и не мог поверить, что для него все закончилось.

— Должно быть, новый цикл регенераций…

— У меня уже третий цикл, Тета, — она стерла выступившие в уголках глаз слезы, — ты теперь свободен, понимаешь? Я пыталась много раз, но имя возвращается, даже если отрезать руку. А тебе всегда все так легко давалось. Больше никакого предназначения, ты можешь делать, что хочешь.

— Тебя, — без колебаний ответил Доктор.

— Ты старый дурак, — Мисси стукнула его кулаком в грудь, — и говоришь глупости.

— Раз я старый дурак, то мне тем более нужен кто-то, кто умеет управлять ТАРДИС. Вдруг я однажды утром проснусь и забуду, как это делать? — он наклонился к Мисси, заглянул ей в глаза, — ну же, Кощей, когда ты успел стать трусом?

— Твоя наивность поражает. Я никогда не велась на такие очевидные провокации.

— Тогда выходи за меня замуж.

Предложить это оказалось слишком легко и просто, будто Доктор еще совсем недавно всерьез не считал, что ненавидит Мисси. Он не представлял, чем еще может заинтересовать ее, ведь у Доктора больше ничего не было. Только он, его ТАРДИС и немного красной травы с Галлифрея.

— Заткнись, — Мисси взяла лицо Доктора в ладони, прижалась лбом к его лбу и закрыла глаза, — и не смей больше говорить ничего подобного, иначе я устрою тебе регенерацию в трепетную викторианскую барышню.

В груди, — где-то в самом центре солнечного сплетения, — снова было тепло. Доктор ощущал, как связь с Мисси постепенно возвращается, и на этот раз не чувствовал в ней боли и печали. Лишь спокойствие, умиротворение и легкую грусть. Он не знал, сработает ли это, раз у него больше нет имени, но все равно попытался, — мысленно окутал Мисси мягким пуховым одеялом, и она от удивления вздрогнула, царапнув его ногтем по щеке.

— Ты невыносима. Нельзя никого регенерировать в определенную личность.

— О, давай проверим, — Мисси лизнула его в нос и отстранилась, наслаждаясь обескураженным лицом Доктора, — ты же знаешь, как я люблю эксперименты.

— У меня есть один эксперимент специально для тебя, пойдем в ТАРДИС, — Доктор поднялся на ноги, протянул Мисси руку, — я хочу подарить тебе новый зонт.

— Дай угадаю, его выбрала твоя маленькая мисс Освальд?

Мисси отряхнула юбку, подхватила Доктора под руку и потащила его в совершенно противоположную от ТАРДИС сторону.

— Нет, я, — он приобнял Мисси за талию, развернул в нужном направлении и мимоходом поцеловал в висок, — но она сказала, что тебе не понравится.

— Это уже интересно. Ты решил подарить мне розовый зонт?

— Он черный, с малиновой окантовкой, — Доктор запнулся и нехотя добавил, — розовый внутри.

— Тета, ты прекрасен! — восторженно протянула Мисси, остановилась и, дернув его за лацканы пиджака вниз, поцеловала.

Доктор не успел даже ответить, как Мисси уже отпустила его и убежала вперед, размахивая стащенным ключом от ТАРДИС. Не найдя в кармане еще и звуковой отверти, Доктор чертыхнулся и поспешил за Мисси.

Что бы ни случилось, он все еще не собирался позволять ей управлять ТАРДИС.

— — —

Рождество наступило слишком быстро. Кажется, еще только вчера они с Мисси спорили о том, что третий шкаф для ее вещей точно не влезет в спальню Доктора, а теперь улицы Лондона уже были украшены разноцветными гирляндами и наряженными елками. Зима выдалась излишне теплой, и вместо пушистого снега под ногами были грязные лужи, а с неба временами лили совсем весенние дожди.

Доктор стоял в тени дерева, скрытый от света уличных фонарей, кутался в теплое пальто и ждал. У него не было возможности прийти к Кларе и спросить, все ли у нее в порядке, но он мог сам все увидеть. Такси остановилось на противоположной стороне улицы, Клара вышла из него, пожелала водителю счастливого Рождества и направилась к крыльцу небольшого двухэтажного дома. Дверь открыли после первого звонка, Микки обнял Клару и пригласил внутрь. Появившаяся на пороге Марта что-то сказала им, накинула на плечи плащ и спустилась на улицу. Доктор ждал, что она пройдет мимо, но Марта быстро пересекла дорогу и подошла к нему.

— Отвратительно прячешься, даже Микки заметил. Но он не узнал тебя, — Марта улыбнулась, — прогуляемся до магазина? Я сказала, что забыла купить молоко.

— Сказала? — Доктор поднял воротник пальто, жалея, что не надел шарф. К вечеру ветер стал слишком сильным.

— Мне нужен был повод, чтобы выйти к тебе.

— Как она?

— Хуже, чем мне хотелось, но лучше, чем несколько месяцев назад. Мне повезло найти то, что держит меня дома, но не всем это удается.

— Она будет в порядке?

Начал накрапывать противный мелкий дождь, больше похожий на мокрый туман. Последние метры до маленького магазинчика они пробежали, спеша спрятаться под крышей.

— Со временем, — Марта не глядя взяла с полки первый попавшийся пакет молока, — и если ты не будешь тревожить ее.

— Я волновался.

— Для того, кто ломает жизни людей, ты несказанно много тревожишься.

Марта сказала это без злости или осуждения, просто как один из ничего не значащих фактов биографии Доктора. И он даже не собирался спорить, все было действительно так. Доктор помнил каждого своего спутника, и лишь единицы ушли по своей воле, а других он не уберег. И ему приходилось каждый день жить с осознанием этого.

— Я помню их всех.

На улице их ждали. Под большим черным зонтом с малиновой окантовкой стояла Мисси и нетерпеливо поглядывала то на двери магазина, то на ярко-розовый купол, словно на нем можно было прочитать, когда закончится дождь и пойдет правильным рождественский снег.

— Марта Джонс, давно не виделись, — Мисси широко улыбнулась, — как поживает твоя драгоценная мама?

— Мисси! — предупреждающе произнес Доктор.

— Превосходно, спасибо, — поблагодарила Марта и заботливо спросила, — а как там твои токлофаны и кибермены? Хотя о чем я, их ведь больше нет.

Доктор оценил накаляющуюся обстановку и встал между ними, ожидая любого развития событий, особенно со стороны Мисси. Он превосходно знал, сколько всякой гадости она постоянно таскает в карманах, и там вполне могло оказаться что-то не только опасное, а даже смертельное.

Но Мисси рассмеялась, крутанула над собой зонт, стряхивая капли, и похвалила:

— Молодец, девочка. Из тебя вышло что-то стоящее.

— Доктор, — Марта быстро обняла его, похлопала по спине и сразу же отпустила, — не провожай меня, хорошо?

— Уверена?

— Да, и то, что я тебе сказала… не совсем правда. Всегда есть хорошее и плохое, и я думаю, что если хорошего в итоге оказывается больше, то оно того стоит. Счастливого Рождества.

— И тебе.

Марта прижала к груди пакет молока, вышла под дождь и побежала домой, ловко перепрыгивая лужи. Доктор долго смотрел ей вслед, думая об их разговоре, пока Мисси не надоело ждать. Она вытащила Доктора из-под крыши, подняла над ним зонт.

— Пойдем.

— Скажи, я хороший человек?

— Да, — без колебаний ответила Мисси, — не сомневайся.

Доктор забрал зонт, взял ее за руку и повел в оставленную за углом ТАРДИС.

Домой.


End file.
